Blackout
by o0quille0o
Summary: Narugaa. Could anyone tell me where I am? Does someone hear me? I can't...


That's a pretty old one too, and a little strange. Just so you understand, _italic _is Naruto's toughts and Kyuubi, the rest is normal POW.

I wrote it too quickly, I assume. I still like the idea, if anyone's up for correcting, please feel free to do so.

**Blackout**

_Ok... Where am I? And, why is it so dark? I can't remember a damn thing. Maybe I'll just ask. Where am I? Wait... Why didn't I pronounce a word? I was just supposed to ask that loud. Maybe this is just some sort of messed up dream. Just... When did II felt asleep? Try to remember..._

_Right, I was fighting. Akatsuki, I think. Was it Itachi? Maybe it was da other strange fish stick... I go no clue. And then? Oh yeah, the cliff. All the stones were falling on me. No, wait, there was a part before this one. Gaara. Well, a group from Suna, including Gaara. They were fighting with me. Was there anyone else? Yeah, Sakura and Kagashi-sensei. And Ero-senin. Thought I'm not sure of this one._

_So, where were I? Ah, right, the stones. From the cliff. Damn, this was heavy. And it hurt like hell. By the way, why isn't my body hurting. Wait, why aren't I feeling anything? Try to move. Why won't I move? I just wanna stand up! Besides, I'm not sure about in what exact position I'm right now..._

_Could anyone explain to me, please?_

-Gaara? You're still here?

The redhead turned around, turning his eyes away from the blonds inanimate body. He looked a little sleepy, even if he was the insomniac here. Temari had a worried look on her face when she entered the small but bright hospital room. Sun was fading though the transparent white curtains, lighting up the blonde hair of the boy lying in the bed, who was no other than Naruto.

-What do you want, Temari?

His voice was plain, it seemed very empty, but for someone who was very close to the Kazekage, it sounded sad and hopeless.

-I... just wanted to tell you that Sakura and Kagashi-sensei are going back to Konoha. They can't stay away too long, and it's impossible to move Naruto around in his current state.

What was understandable. A drip filled with a strange, transparent yet very nutritive substance was attached to Uzumaki's arm, a breathing mask was hiding half of his face, and on his chest there was a heartbeat counter, showing it's results on a black screen above the bed. A little green line was jumping around on in, creating regular little green mountains. The only thing that showed the boy was still alive...

_Isn't there anyone around? I'd like to open my eyes, please. I can't sense a beep, and that's not helping me out. What's going on? I can't possibly being asleep for so long. Maybe I'm dead? But then, I wouldn't be thinking anymore!_

_And the worst is this presence I feel. Must be the fox. Hey, maybe he knows what's going on! If only I knew how to get to him..._

_..._

_That was quick. So, that's the gate? Hey, damn fox, you hear me?_

_-What do you want, little brat?_

_Gulp, he's still very big..._

_-Of course I am. I'm a demon, already forgotten?_

_Wait, you heard me? I didn't speak out loud!_

_-In case you didn't notice, your thoughts and your speakings seem not to be separated anymore. Which means you're thinking out loud._

_This is troublesome. Anyway, Maybe you got a clue about what's going on? It's dark everywhere and I do not seem to have a body anymore, neither any of my five senses. But I'm not dead, since I'm still spea- thinking to you, and you're alive too._

_-I wonder if I am._

_What does he mean by... Err... What are you trying to say?_

_-Little brat, I bet you're unconscious. But in a very weakened state. I mean, to the point that you're coming here just to ask me._

_Very funny. And where is the on switch button? I don't wanna keep sleeping forever. Hey! What makes you laugh?_

_-Let's see how long you're gonna stay like that... I bet you will never wake up._

_That's it, I'm of. I'll see somewhere else in my mind if I can find how to wake up. Geez, this is bringing me nowhere. How am I ever going to talk to anyone again if I stay like that? I've gotta become Hokage so I'll be at the same level as Gaara and..._

_Damn it, Gaara! Wonder how he's being right now? I hope he's not wounded..._

If the little black screen with the regular mountain creating line wouldn't have told him the truth, the Kazekage would have thought of Naruto as dead. And it was making him so sad, he even surprised himself. About how much he cared. About the blond. It was hurting him deep inside, the way it hurt when he was a kid. The pain had been slowly fading away since his fight with Naruto, until a point it was almost gone, and now it weakened him because it hurt so hard.

He came over every day to see the boy, but nothing ever changed. He had never moved, never given any signs about still being alive.

-I wonder if you can hear me. I even wonder if you're still thinking. If you are, what are you thinking? It must be very hard, not being able to do anything. Especially for you...

_Time for regrets. That usually comes before death. Great. I'm slowly but surely going mad. I'm thinking too much. I now have developed a theory for the amelioration of each of my techniques, what is no use in my current state. I remember all the pranks I played on people, how I painted the Hokages stone faces years ago. How I got tied up at my first day training with Kagashi-sensei. How I kicked I-don't-remember-the-name's ass. How I was always messing up everything at the academy. It's strange I was able to get through. All this was for nothing? It's so depressing... And... I was never able to say to Gaara that I'm sorry for how much I beat him up after the Shounin Exams. And to thank him for helping me out many times. And... That I'm glad he's still alive._

_-My my, having a little desperate moment, are we?_

_Shut up, damn fox. I'm getting sick of this. Not doing anything. You've been like that since you got caged into me, maybe you got used to it, but I can't. It's..._

_-Awful, isn't it? You know, I wasn't so alone. I was able to see what you were doing sometimes. It's as difficult for me than for you, when you're not doing anything, I can't have fun, or even be angry._

_Never thought of it that way. HEY! Did you just say you can see what's going on outside of me? You've gotta tell me, please!_

_-I don't know why I would, but anyway I can't. Your eyes are closed, baka._

_This is soooooooo getting on my nerves..._

Gaara did not know what to do. It had been over a month now that Naruto hadn't done a thing. Even if he refused to say it, he somewhere knew that the boy would never smile to him again. That his body was dead but his soul still alive. It was a sandy day, a storm was clashing the very fine, powdery sand against the windows. The Kazekage was the only one who still cared about the blond. The last message he had gotten from the fire country was telling them to send over a message as soon as anything happened. And nothing had happened. The redhead's eyes were filled with sadness. Seeing his first and maybe only true friend in such a state was hurting him, but he couldn't do anything. So depressing.

-I don't know if you can hear me, Naruto... I don't really care. I would really like to know what you are thinking right now...

_Did you hear that?_

_-What?_

_That voice._

_-It's just you. Quit thinking for a little, please, you're exhausting me._

_I already tried. I can't. I'm no use for anyone anymore. Is there any way I could just... die?_

_-..._

_What._

_-I'd never imagine having you thinking of such a thing. It's strange._

_No, it's logical. I don't know when it's da day or da night, I'm just stupidly talking to a demon and probably being a handicap for everyone. I don't even know if I'm in the sand village or in Konoha. Hey fox._

_-Yeah?_

_Do you think you could kill me?_

_-Sure. Just remove the seal._

_Riiiiiiiight. I'm the one who wants to die, not the people around. Cuz you're so not going to just get me._

_-Smart boy. Now let me sleep._

_Lucky one. At least he's able to sleep. I've got to find a way to die. I just can't take this anymore! This like hanging around in an empty place with no walls, or ground, or cellar. I should really have told Gaara..._

_What is this strange sound I hear? It sound's kinda like a voice..._

_-It's you._

_It sounds like... Gaara?_

The redhead had taken this habit of talking to the blond. He wasn't very talkative normally, but somehow he thought this could help, thought he couldn't find out why or how.

-Ya know, Naruto... Being Kazekage - or Hokage - isn't as great as you always thought it could be. I wish you could help me out... I've got little problems I'd like to get a rid of... I'd support them all if only you could say something - anything - to me. You keep ignoring me.

_Gaara? It's Gaara, I'm sure! What is he saying._

_-Brat, you're turning crazy. I don't hear anything._

_I tell you it's him, I swear! Just... listen!_

-It... makes me hurt a lot to see you like that you know, Uzumaki. I'll fill up the drip soon. I don't want you to die, you know.

_He said die. Is he going to kill me? Maybe he heard me before. Maybe he can hear me! Hoy, Gaara!_

_-Why are you thinking so loud? You know he can't hear you, little brat._

_Just shut up. GAARA!_

-Naru...to?

The Kazekage looked at the blond in hope. He thought he heard something. Or more like felt something, as if the emotionless body was trying to tell him, to speak with him but it was as dead looking as always.

-I'm so upset... what did you do to me that I deserved that?

_Crap, he's not hearing me. Gaara, GAARA! LISTEN!_

_-Shut up, little brat, you're so loud._

_I can't even cry, you imagine that? I've gotta finish this, it's so... depressing. My head hurts, even if I can't feel it. I'm weird and it hurts. Please, just finish this._

_But I wanted to tell him..._

_-My my, are we falling in love in such a situation?_

_Stop talking trash. He's a boy._

_-So?_

_So boys don't love each other. They are friends._

_-I don't believe a word._

_Well, than don't. Just let me die alone._

_-For that to happen, you'd have to set me free... And eventually accept you love that Gaara._

_You're just a demon, and you're a fox. You've got no clue._

_-I do._

_You don't._

_-Why is it so important to you if I do or do not know?_

_It isn't. Leave to die, please._

_-Don't act like a spoiled child._

_Ok than, MAYBE I love Gaara. So what? How is this getting any further?_

_-Why do you hear him and not me?_

_How could I know?_

_-Well, try speaking with him again._

_Why are you being nice all of sudden?_

_-Just do it, little brat!_

_Riiiiiiiiiight... How is this getting me closer to death? Oh, Maybe I could ask Gaara to kill me. Maybe he'd do it. For me. Damn, this hurts._

_-Huh? What hurts?_

_Everything. You've got no heart, you can't possibly understand._

Gaara's body was slightly shaking. It was this strange feeling again, like if someone was trying to tell him something and he wasn't able to hear it. His light, turquoise look was running on the blondes body, and stopped on his eyes. Ocean blue eyes he'd never see again.

-Did this really had to happen? Tell me, Naruto...

He reached his hand, getting it closer to Uzumaki's face. Something scared him, but he had the feeling that he was misunderstanding. Everything.

-Tell me...

He touched the blonds face, when a wave of feelings overrun him: fear, hatred, fighting spirit, forgiveness... but most of all, despair, love and the will to die.

He quickly withdrew his hand, scared of what just happened. And somehow, he didn't want to know.

-You... you want me to...

The Kazekage swallowed. He wished that he just misunderstood that part, that it wasn't reality. The Naruto he knew would never have wanted such a thing. He didn't want him to wish it. Never.

Even after being immobilized for nearly three months.

Never.

_He won't do it._

_-How do you want to know?_

_He just won't. Don't ask me why. Maybe... Ha, I'm being stupid. I'm stuck inhere chatting with a demon until my body starts to root._

_-..._

_Funny, heh? R-O-O-T._

_-I wasn't thinking about that. I just don't understand why this boy isn't killing you. I guess he didn't hear you._

_So what?_

_-Nothing._

_Gaara, God damn it! You really want to see me root?_

-Naruto...

_I can't do it by myself, I can't even move a finger. It's been years now! At least I think..._

-I can't...

_Huh? He got it?_

-Do this...

_Oh yeah, cause he's Kazekage. That must be it. But, maybe because he's my friend, he'd do it?_

_-Maybe..._

_I didn't ask you._

_-Shesh. You're even more irritable than me!_

_Hah, wonder why._

_-Sigh..._

_I'd like to be able to sigh. I can't even breath._

_-Hey, what about a deal?_

_A deal? What kind of deal...?_

_-Ok, if you survive AND you get to move again, you'll have to tell that Gaara kid that you love him._

_I didn't say I..._

_-Deal?_

_If you insist. It won't happen anyway... Deal. Now die._

_-Told you I can't. Sigh._

_Oh I'd like to sight... Would be great... To breathe..._

Gaara was hesitating. He knew, he couldn't ignore it, the blond wanted to die. Which was logical. But he did not... He could not kill his first friend. Someone that was precious to him. Very precious.

-Naruto... You...

A small tear rolled down his cheek. He knew he'd regret anyway. Whatever he'd do. It was so hard...

The redhead approached his hand from Uzumaki's face, but this time, it wasn't to touch his skin. He slowly removed the breathing mask.

_...What is?_

-I did what you wanted... I know you can't see me...

Tears started to roll from Gaara's eyes, thick, heavy tears that rolled fast and exploded on the ground. What did he just do?

_Thank you..._

A sun ray touched the blond hair, letting it glow in a flashing yellow that contrasted with the pale white of the hospital room. It's over.

_-Little brat._

_Wh..at?_

_-Remove the seal._

_Wh...y?_

_-JUST DO IT!_

_Aww... it hurts, da... damn it..._

_-MOVE! FASTER!_

_I.. am... just don't..._

_-DO IT!_

_I..._

_-That's right. Free!_

_What... did I... just... ?_

-Gaara?

Temari entered the room, wondering what was taking her brother so much time.

-Gaara, what is...?

The redhead was sitting on the small chair, his head on his arms, and his arms on the bed. Water was silently dripping from the cover.

-It's over...

His voice was trembling.

-What do you mean, it's over?

-Please, just leave me alone.

-Why-

-Just do.

The sand-blonde ninja, thought she did not understand what just happened, nodded her head and left. She realized what was wrong when she just got out of the village. The breathing mask. Shit.

_...Do?_

Gaara suddenly jumped up, his wide opened eyes fixed on the blonde ninja. Red chakra was flowing out of his body, very quickly, and tails were forming is his back, burning the bed.

-What is...?

The sixth tail just formed when the Kazekage finally reacted. Where was the seal Kagashi left for them? It was supposed to be on the table!

And it was there, burning.

Nine tails. The redhead was petrified, looking at what he had done in horror. The demon. He had forgotten the demon.

_-They are wrong, little brat. They told you that you have the power to change people. It's a lie. Not only people. This is, if demons don't count as people._

_-Don't forget. We have a deal._

It vanished. The fox cloak, the tails, the flames, the burn. Gaara was staring at the body, wide eyes full of incomprehension. The blond suddenly started to cough, splitting out little packs of blood and stomach acid. Which burned his mouth.

-Did I just... coughed?

-N-naruto?

-Huh? Gaara? How did you...

They kept looking at each other, blue and turquoise eyes wide opened. What-the-fuck?

Naruto was the first to react. Right, he had a deal.

-Gaara? There is something...

-Are you...

-I promised I'd tell you, so...

-Alive?

-I guess...

It hurt a lot just to get up, but he wanted to keep his promise. Besides, it was just the right moment. Or maybe not. Who cares?

The blond slowly approached his face to the redhead's, who didn't move. Still under shock, I'd say. Their lips brushed against each other, in a soft, warm touch. Gaara closed his eyes. If this is a dream, never wake me up.

A soft draft entered the room, caressing the pale, sick skins.

Soon, the sun will heal those.

With love.


End file.
